Bonnie and Stu Hopps
Bonnie and Stu Hopps are a rabbit couple in Zootopia. They are the parents of Judy Hopps, as well as 275 other children. Official Bio :"Mrs. Hopps loves and supports her daughter, but is a hare nervous about Judy moving to Zootopia to become a big-city police officer. Stu Hopps is a carrot farmer from Bunnyburrow. Along with Mrs. Hopps, he is worried about Judy moving to Zootopia and the untrustworthy big-city mammals who live there—especially foxes." [http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2015/10/26/meet-the-characters-in-zootopia/ Oh My Disney: "Meet the Characters in Zootopia".] Physical Appearances Bonnie Hopps is a bit taller than her daughter, Judy. She has grey fur and wears a pink, sleeveless dress. Stu Hopps is a bit taller than Bonnie, but is also chubbier. He has brown fur, wears a white T-shirt, a cream-red-and-green plaid shirt, blue overalls, and a green hat with a carrot design. Role in the Film Bonnie and Stu are first seen at the beginning of the film, watching their young daughter Judy's play. They express concern when Judy reveals that she wants to be a police officer when she grows up. After the play, Bonnie and Stu do their best to convince Judy that she would be better off as a carrot farmer, but Judy wanders away after spotting Gideon Grey, the local bully. 15 years later, Stu and Bonnie watch Judy's graduation ceremony with a mixture of pride and concern. Then they see her off at the Bunnyburrow train station, but not before giving her a bottle of fox repellent. Bonnie and Stu appear later that same day via Muzzletime. They greet Judy warmly, but then Stu notices that Judy is wearing a meter maid outfit. He and Bonnie celebrate loudly and Judy, annoyed, says goodbye and hangs up. Bonnie and Stu later try to call Judy while she is at Cliffside Asylum spying on Mayor Lionheart, unknowingly blowing her cover when her phone rings. Near the end of the film, after Judy returns to Bunnyburrow after "breaking the city", Bonnie and Stu attempt to comfort her. They introduce her to a now grown Gideon Grey, and he and Judy reconcile. Bonnie and Stu also reveal that they and Gideon now do business together. The rabbit couple then unknowingly tell Judy about flowers called "Night howlers", which happen to be the missing piece of the puzzle of Judy's case. After thanking them, Judy returns to the city. Bonnie and Stu are last seen in the end dancing together during Gazelle's concert. Trivia *Bonnie shares her first name with her voice actress, Bonnie Hunt. *Both Bonnie Hunt and Don Lake have appeared in various projects together before, as well being close friends. *"Bonnie" is a play on the word "bunny", and "Stu" is a play on "bunny stew" or "carrot stew". *Stu is always mixing up his S and Z's, and used to sign his name as "Ztu".https://twitter.com/_rich_moore/status/723978341779296256 *Unlike their daughter Judy, neither Bonnie nor Stu have black-tipped ears. *According to The Official Zootopia Handbook, Bonnie and Stu's farm has won blue ribbons for their carrots for over 14 years. *In earlier versions of the film, Stu wore glasses. *Bonnie and Stu have 276 children. *According to Zootopia: The Essential Guide, Stu and Bonnie like "board games with the kids" and dislike "wilted carrots and busy cities". Quotes *'Stu:' "We gave up on our dreams and we settled. Right, Bon?" Bonnie: "Oh yes, that's right, Stu. We settled '''hard'."'' *'Bonnie:' "It's great to have dreams." Stu: "Yeah, just as long as you don't believe in them too much." *'Bonnie:' "Oh, for goodness sake! She has no need for a fox taser, Stu." Stu: "Oh, come on! When is there '''not' a need for a fox taser?"'' *'Stu:' "Oh, cripes. Here come the waterworks! (cries)" Bonnie: "Oh, Stu, pull it together!" *'Bonnie': "You are not fine, your ears are droopy." *'Stu': "Hey, kids! Don't you run through that Midnicampum holicithias!" Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Couples Category:Rabbits Category:Males Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Prey Category:Supporting Characters Category:Business Owners Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters